<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shuffle on by mouseymightymarvellous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169163">shuffle on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouseymightymarvellous/pseuds/mouseymightymarvellous'>mouseymightymarvellous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blunt lion's paw/make earth devour/pluck keen teeth (darcyland drabble races) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Darcyland Drabble Race, F/F, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouseymightymarvellous/pseuds/mouseymightymarvellous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason Jane builds failsafes into all of her machines as they do their best to build Einstein-Rosen bridges and just generally confound spacetime.</p>
<p>And that reason is so that Darcy does not accidentally end up on the ass end of the galaxy. (Well, not specifically, but it sure will be now.)</p>
<p>Darcy makes do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gamora/Darcy Lewis, Gamora/Darcy Lewis/Peter Quill, Gamora/Peter Quill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blunt lion's paw/make earth devour/pluck keen teeth (darcyland drabble races) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. come a little bit closer 1.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sure, there’s the weird coincidence that most sentient races across the universe are bipedal and same-ish, but you don’t get a lot of humans out here.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">None, in fact.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Other than Quill.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But, there she is. Dark with a hunted look to her, back against the wall as she watches the rest of the bar with suspicion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He’s a hero now, so Rocket pulls out a chair and climbs up, slamming his gun down onto her table.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No thanks,” she says.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She might say something else, but then she plugs him with some electricity, so he isn’t exactly up to listening.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. come a little bit closer 1.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This,” Drax says, peering down his nose, “is the girl who defeated you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He starts laughing, doubling over and slapping his knee.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rocket scowls. “I wasn’t exactly expecting to get zapped instead of getting a well deserved hero’s welcome, now was I?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nebula rolls her eyes. “As if anyone would mistake you for a hero, rodent.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As expected, the ship quickly descends into anarchy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not so expectedly, a very sharp scream rings out, cutting through the cacophony.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shocked, the crew falls silent.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I,” says the woman, “am having an extremely shitty day, if you so called heroes could get your shit together for a goddamn second and listen.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. come a little bit closer 1.3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she woke up this morning and put her bra on one tit at a time as she always does, Darcy was not exactly expecting to end up here.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And, really, after all this time, she probably should have put “getting sent to the ass end of the galaxy” on her list of possible scenarios and packed accordingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She should also probably learn to stop putting her taser to the good guys, but they’re so hard to spot, and, if she thinks about it, it hasn’t exactly steered her wrong yet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s nobody’s damsel.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’d appreciate not getting blown up in this spaceship, though.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. go all the way 2.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god,” Darcy declares, “I have never been in love before this moment.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, sure thing Lewis but please for all that is—” Peter doesn’t quite manage whatever nonsense he’s about to say, because Darcy yanks the ship upwards, narrowly avoiding smashing into the spear of rock that’s suddenly jutted up from nowhere.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My ship!” he yells.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darcy runs a covetous hand over the buttons in front of her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her ship, now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sorry to both Ol’ Bessie back in Nevada and the piece of crap Sunbird she loved to pieces as a teenager, but she is never touching a vehicle with wheels ever again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. go all the way 2.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Things she could have gone the rest of her life without learning: the exact splatter pattern of an alien’s head when she shoots them with a laser gun.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Star Wars did not prepare her for this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>This</em> is why Darcy is on Team Science Assist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can have this back,” she tells Gamora, gun held warily away from her body. “I don’t want it anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gamora blinks at her, bewildered, and Darcy gets to watch in slow mo as her face twists into something sharper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then she gets to watch in high def as Gamora tackles her to the ground, laser fire arching over their heads.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. go all the way 2.3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yo!” Darcy shouts across the crowded bar. “Yo! Quill! Hey, asshole! Stop ignoring me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The ship likes you better than him, and it hurts his feelings!” Rocket shouts back. “Let the man sulk.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell him he has the constitution of a flobberworm and that I am going to make out with Gamora!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rocket starts cackling and hitting Peter on the back, so Darcy leaves him to it, pleased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gamora raises a beautifully arched eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like, only if you’re into it, though,” Darcy amends.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turns out, guns aren’t the only thing Gamora knows how to handle, Darcy is happy to learn.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. go all the way 2.4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a bully and I hate you and I will be glad to be rid of you,” Peter pouts as they hang from their ankles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darcy, who also tends to blabber under stress, appreciates where he’s coming from, but would really prefer it if he’d go back to singing at the top of his lungs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Boy has some surprising range.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry,” Darcy says, “when we get out of here alive, I’ll kiss you too. I didn’t know you were going to feel so left out or I would have to start with.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter sniffs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am not giving the ship up, though.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. bring it on home to me 3.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Groot,” Darcy whispers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cockpit is dark and quiet, just the two of them and all the bells and whistles that keep the ship afloat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of the crew is asleep, comfortable leaving Darcy on watch alone after all these months.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darcy stretches her hands out in front of her. In the dark and the quiet with the stars all around them, they aren’t familiar anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jane would love it: this view.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Groot croons.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you go home again?” Darcy asks him, asks the stars.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t have an answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neither does she.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, what to do with that?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. bring it on home to me 3.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Drax,” Darcy says as they dodge explosions, running for the ship.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Drax slashes a hand holding a gun and dumps an armoured form onto their back, Darcy sticks her taser into something fleshy, and then they start running again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Darcy Lewis?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darcy ducks a blade and bites down on the instinctive scream.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you go home again? she asks him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A nearby explosion dumps a cloud of dust on them that’ll be a bitch to wash out of her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Drax shoots her a confused look that, for a breath, turns raw and weeping.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You open the front door,” he tells her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. bring it on home to me 3.3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you go home again?” Darcy asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bunk is a little small for three, but they manage.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gamora traces constellations across the span of Darcy’s shoulders. “Hmm.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter is quiet, biting back what is surely an instinctively pithy answer, unexpectedly giving Darcy’s question the room to breathe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sometimes you build a new home,” Gamora finally answers, threading her fingers with Peter’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It catches under Darcy’s breastbone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter draws their linked hands up and presses a kiss to Gamora’s palm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How do you reconcile your past and your future? Darcy wants to ask Thor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead, she lets them gather her close, and she closes her eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. bring it on home to me 3.4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It really is a rainbow bridge, Darcy thinks to herself as she slams back into being on solid ground.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Huh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s blinking away sunspots, but it’s instinctive to toss the body coming at her over her shoulder, after all these months training and surviving.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah,” Darcy says when her vision clears. “I am— really sorry about that, Thor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jane is hovering two feet away, hands outstretched. “Can I?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, Janey,” Darcy sighs, stepping forward and sweeping her into a hug, “I’m here. You found me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jane’s grip is a universal constant.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I found you,” she murmurs into Darcy’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, you did, and now you gotta send me back.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. bring it on home to me 3.5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey assholes,” Darcy says to the array of guns and blades pointing at her. “I’m glad to see you too, but we have places to be and people to see. Chop chop. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s Nebula who catches her in a hug, first.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Darcy says, “I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am not participating in a group hug,” Rocket declares, but Drax pulls him in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m serious,” Darcy says. “Earth-bound, stat, or we’re going to have some angry Asgardians on our tail. Move it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe Gamora was right, and you make home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe Drax was right, and you just walk up the familiar path and open the door.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Prompt #1:</b> <i>Come a Little Bit Closer</i> by Jay &amp; the Americans<br/><b>Prompt #2:</b> <i>Go All the Way</i> by The Raspberries<br/><b>Prompt #3:</b> <i>Bring It On Home to Me</i> by Sam Cooke</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>